Sacrifice
by lovemelovemesaythatyouloveme
Summary: A celebrity event gone wrong. Hostages are taken. When the test of true love is forced to its breaking point, who will stay strong and prove their loyalty? Sonny and Chad. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**d i s c l a i m e r:** I do not own _Sonny With A Chance._

**a/n: **You're here. You're reading this. Enjoy, if you can.**  
**

Sacrifice

Chapter 1

By Blue Scrubs

The thing they had at first had been small; a pathetic excuse for a relationship. The reason behind why they got together was simple: the publicity. Both their producers thought it was clever to have the stars from rival shows be, "boyfriend and girlfriend". It was a silly little fling at first, but then somehow it managed to change. The forced hand-holding melted into sincere caring. Frivolous 'I-love-you's' were now heartfelt. From what started out as mandatory love was now completely voluntary. Sonny Munroe had feelings for Chad Dylan Cooper, and it _seemed_ like the feelings were mutual. That's why it hurt all the more when she caught the handsome actor making out with his co-star _off_ set in the parking lot.

But that had been two weeks ago and she had broken it off quickly. In the time span of those fourteen days she had comforted herself and unconvincingly made herself believe that she didn't care. It was all just a spook for the paparazzi.

Sonny gazed at herself in the mirror, frowning slightly. She half-heartedly primped her chestnut curls and re-applied her lipstick. Standing up, she smoothed the crisp red pleats of her high-waisted dress. The lacy black cardigan that adorned her arms delicately emphasized her curves. Sonny slipped into her high-heeled, ebony sandals and sighed.

Just then, Tawni burst into the room and twirled around in her shiny, blue sequined dress.

She struck a diva pose. "How do I look?" she demanded, an air of superiority surrounding her in a thick shroud.

Raising an eyebrow Sonny replied, "Uh, fine."

"Just 'fine'?"

"You look _great_?"

She sniffed the air and smiled. "I know."

Rolling her eyes, Sonny picked up her purse. "Why do you even ask my opinion?" she muttered under her breath.

Disregarding what she said Tawni exclaimed, "Now hurry up! The limo's waiting outside!" And with that she hurried out of the dressing room, leaving Sonny behind without a second thought.

Sighing, Sonny slowly followed her. She flipped off the switch to the room and watched as all the lights flickered off. She opened and closed the door behind her, making her way down the hallway to the front entrance.

As she reached the door, she paused. Listening carefully, she could hear the crowd outside. She knew what she was facing the minute she opened the door: the paparazzi. The moment she opened the protective barrier, questions would be shot at her - questions that she knew she wouldn't like. And through it all she'd have to smile because she was Sonny Munroe - Hollywood's SonShine! and heaven forbid she show any emotion but happiness, right?

Resting her small hand on the handle, she let out a tight breath. Inhaling, she pushed down on the handle and swung open the door.

Immediately she was blinded by the flashes of cameras and flying questions.

"Ms. Munroe! Can you explain your relationship with Chad?"

"Why did you and the _Mackenzie Falls_ heart throb break up?"

"What can we expect of you in the next season of _So Random!_?"

Her heart ached when _His_ name was brought up, but she smiled politely anyways and waved to the crowd. She walked quickly down the roped off area and continued to smile a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. As she reached the limo, she turned around once more and gave the happiest grin that she could muster. Waving once, she gladly stepped into the limo with her waiting cast.

"Took you long enough," snipped Tawni.

"Not really," Sonny muttered, as the limo started off to their destination.

All of a sudden, a low rumble was heard. "Was that _thunder_?" asked Sonny.

"I can't get my dress wet!" squealed Tawni, looking out the window.

"No need to worry ladies, that was just Grady's stomach," clarified Nico. "He's hungry."

"I'm not hungry!" said Grady. Everyone gave him a look of disbelief. "I'm starving!" The confusion was cleared.

"Well Tawni Tip number forty-six!" started Tawni. "_Never_ eat at a public event. Eat before or after or else you'll be seen as a pig shoving food down your mouth and then the next morning there will be headlines saying, _Snacker Girl: Has She Ever Heard Of Calorie Count?_!" cried Tawni, getting more and more emotional as she went on.

"But Grady's a boy..." said Nico, stating the obvious.

"Okay, so _I_ was _Snacker Girl! _Okay? So what?! It was a cookie, but the photographer made it look like a hamburger patty!" yelled Tawni.

"Easy now," laughed Nico, hands up in defense.

"Here Grady," offered Sonny, holding up a peppermint. "You can have this."

"Thanks Sonny," sighed Grady as he unwrapped the little candy and shoved it in his mouth. "But I don't think this'll hold me."

"Well then we can all go eat after the event. How do hamburgers sound?" Sonny asked.

"Great!" agreed the entire group.

"Ugh!" groaned Zora. "I didn't even want to go in the first place!"

"Why not? It's for an amazing cause!" exclaimed Sonny.

"But I was working on the second model of the Cold Cut Catapult. I was going to call it the Cold Cut Catapult: Second Edition!"

Tawni snickered. "What an imaginative new name."

She received a death glare from Zora.

"Well it's okay. You'll be able to work on it when you get back," replied Sonny. "Plus, this foundation is worth it."

"What is it even _do_?" pouted Zora.

"It's called _Make A Wish Foundation_ and it's for the terminally ill children. It's so that they can have their last wish. It's amazing," explained Sonny. "They can makes wishes like to see celebrities or to go to Disney World. I don't know who created this foundation, but it's absolutely amazing."

"Well I guess I see your point," sighed Zora. "I just really wish I could've finished my Cold Cut Catapult..."

"Oh look!" shouted Nico. "We're here!"

"Alright, let's go!"

Zora groaned, "Okay."

A few blocks from the Media Center stood a lone figure in a deserted alley way. The man looked on, watching all the celebrities gather.

He wore a dirty old wife-beater and torn cargo pants. His hair was tussled and he had a hint of a beard showing. His dark eyes gazed on; his mind reeling with various scenarios of what was to come. He was finally going to get the closure to a wrong that had tortured him for so long. _He _would get revenge against the damn traitor. And whoever got in his way would be dealt with accordingly.

Slowly, a twisted smile curled the corners of his lips and a glint of pure craziness reflected in his pupils. It was _his_ fault he was like this. And it was _his_ fault that _he_ was going to die tonight. There was no escape. No way he could worm his way out of this one. The plan was perfect.

Stepping back into the alleyway, he disappeared into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

**d i s c l a i m e r:** I do not own _Sonny With A Chance._

Sacrifice

Chapter 2

Glancing at her phone for the hundredth time, she bit back a groan as she saw it was only a few minutes later from when she last checked. Time was passing so _slowly_. Yes, she loved the 'Make a Wish Foundation', and yes, she thought that they were wonderful people for granting happiness to the helpless. But the event itself was just amazingly boring.

She looked over at her cast mates and saw their equally dreary expressions, minus Zora. Who was, of course, creating some sort of complicated contraption out of the little knick-knacks she had found around the table.

_Only a few more minutes._

Trying to pass the time, she let her gaze wander and travel from table to table. It was obvious that the similar feeling of boredom was mutual throughout. Only a handful of people were really paying attention to the speaker.

And then she noticed the roped-off area. The familiar red carpet and grand dining table only caused her to roll her eyes. There, seated at the head of the table was Chad Dylan Cooper. He was leaning back in his chair, texting in one hand and sipping from his glass in the other. He was surrounded by his fellow _Mackenzie Falls _cast, as always. To his right was the girl that had been all over him two weeks ago.

Sonny quickly averted her gaze.

Loud applause was heard, signifying the end to the boredom. Sonny smiled and joined in, clapping along with everyone else. As the charity event finally drew to an end, she stood up and stretched. She didn't dare look over at the Falls cast.

"Well it's finally over you guys!" cheered Sonny.

"Yes!" cried Nico and Grady in unison, jumping out of their chairs.

"Finally," whined Tawni, standing up and grabbing her bag.

"No! I haven't finished my miniaturized version of the cold-cut catapult!" exclaimed Zora.

Grady grinned, "Okay! I'm in the mood for a hamburger!"

Sonny couldn't help but laugh. She nodded her head and smiled. "Let's go then."

Celebrities all around them were filing out the grand doors, so the group decided to wait until things cleared up a bit. After the last stragglers made their ways out, Sonny, Tawni, Zora, Nico and Grady finally got up to leave. They walked out side to the waiting limo.

"Oh snap!" shouted Sonny, stopping abruptly. "I left my purse inside!"

"Geez Sonny, _really_?" snipped Tawni, who was grumpy from being inside so long.

Sonny sighed. "Alright, you guys go on without me."

"You sure?" asked Nico.

"Yeah, of course. I'll catch up with you guys later." Sonny quickly returned to the now empty hall, her heels clicking as they hit the marble floors. She found her purse sitting perched on her chair - exactly where she had left it. She started walking out until she heard harsh whispers. Frowning, she started backing up. Something wasn't right, and she didn't really want to stick around to see what exactly that was. She made a sharp turn in attempt to rush out, only to bump into someone.

'_Oof_' was the sound they both made as they came crashing down on one another.

"Chad?" Sonny gasped, looking up at him. She then proceeded to blush a bright red as she realized she was positioned awkwardly beneath him. His arms were stretched out under him and both hands were placed on the floor on either side of her head. He looked down at her and a tinge of pick colored his cheeks. Abruptly, he stood up and brushed himself off. Offering his hand to her, he nodded curtly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Sonny reluctantly took his hand and he helped pulled her up easily. She self-consciously fixed her hair and frowned. "I left my purse," she answered shortly, gesturing to her bag. "What are _you_ doing here?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I left my wallet."

She offered a forced smile in response and turned to walk away.

"Wait," ordered Chad, moving to grab her wrist.

Sonny looked up at him, confused. "What is it?" She eased her way out of his grip.

"I...Sonny, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Y'know. For the whole misunderstanding and everything. It was, after all, just a media thing," he replied.

She gave him a blank stare. Misunderstanding? How were his lips all over someone else a misunderstanding? She had honestly thought she was in love for the first time with him and he shattered her heart, and now it was being called a _misunderstanding? _She smiled insincerely at him. "Really Chad? Really? Is that all you have to say?"

"Well-"

"Because _I_ think you're just saying this...this nonsense as a cop out," she frowned and looked down. "Because...you _knew_ how I felt."

He blinked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Forget it."

"You mentioned it, now finish what you started. What are you saying?"

Sonny kept her gaze locked on the floor. She could feel his eyes burning into her, but she refused to look up. Her heart was pounding and she was feeling a sudden urge to just run away. Taking a deep breath, she murmured softly, "It...it wasn't just a 'media thing' to me."

"...What do you mean?"

She shook her head. If he didn't get it at this point, he never would. "Just forget it. You're either incredibly dense or you're doing this on purpose."

"Whatever," he said, relenting slightly. "This place is starting to give me the creeps without a bunch of people in it. Let's go." She nodded in agreement. The two of them stared walking away until they heard the click of a gun behind them.

"Tut tut, you two aren't going anywhere."

Chad turned slowly around and stared at the gun that was pointed directly at his face. He felt Sonny move behind him and he quickly moved his hands backwards to stop her. She was able to move enough to see the gun that was pointed directly at them. She gasped, her body frozen.

He didn't know what to do. He usually had his bodyguards with him. His mind was racing; what episode had this been in? What would Mackenzie do? He knew it was a terrible time to be thinking about his show, but he didn't have any other reference. He didn't know what to say to this guy, or more, he didn't want to say anything that could push him over the edge. Stay calm, he told himself. His heart was thundering against his chest and he quickly glanced over at Sonny, whose eyes were widened with fear.

The man used the gun to motion towards a door in the back of the main hall. "Move."

"Let her go," Chad hesitated, talking slowly. He gulped. "And you can have me."

"I don't think so," the man laughed, "Now move."

Chad swallowed. He knew that moving would worsen the situation. He needed time; he needed to stall. Maybe help would come if he could just delay their confinement in God knows where. "What's your name?"

"What's it matter to you?" The man scoffed. He didn't have time for this. "Just move."

"Chad, let's just do what he says," Sonny whispered, trembling behind him.

"Yeah, Chad," the man spat, "Listen to what I say, and move."

Chad remained still, contemplating what to do. He really had no other option.

The man looked at him, growing increasingly impatient. "Don't make me hurt your pretty little girlfriend."

Chad's eyes darkened - that was one thing he would never let happen. Even though technically she _wasn't_ his girlfriend anymore. He took firm hold of Sonny's hands, keeping her behind him and began to walk. The man followed him with his gun, waiting for Chad to make any sudden movement. As they walked to the door, he could feel Sonny waver behind him.

When they reached the door, the man told them to open it, walk in, and sit down. They did as they were told sat down next to each other, and Chad placed a protective arm around Sonny.

"Turn off your cell phones," the man said as he approached them.

"I left mine home," Sonny whispered, afraid to speak.

Chad brought his phone out and pretended to turn it off. Instead, he just put it on silent, hoping the man wouldn't notice, and he didn't.

The man put the gun down, letting his arm fall to his side, and called to his partner. "Chuck, what should I do with them?"

"Are their phones off?"

"His is, and the girl left hers at home."

"Search her."

The man looked at Sonny and smiled. "Looks like we're going to have a little fun."

Chad stood. "Like hell you are."

The man immediately raised the gun back to Chad's face. "I'd take a seat if I were you."

"You're not touching her."

The man stepped forward, bringing the gun closer to Chad. "Sit down, now."

"Chad, sit down," Sonny said as she tugged on Chad's pants, "It'll be okay."

Chad looked down at Sonny and he didn't know what to say. For the first time in a long time, he didn't have the answers. Sonny stood, her eyes locking with Chad's. He watched Sonny step forward, raising her arms so that she could be patted down.

"Chuck," the man called, "Get over here." Another young looking man came into the small room. The first man began to pat down Sonny, her body flinching at his touch. Chad watched helplessly, fighting all of his instincts. The man's hands began to move up Sonny's body, and Sonny struggled to remain still. She closed her eyes, willing herself not to think about it.

Chad clenched his fists. "I thought you were just looking for her cell phone."

Chuck cocked his gun at Chad. "Shut up."

"Don't touch her," Chad yelled.

Sonny turned her head to look at Chad, willing him to be quiet. He looked at her, understanding, but unable to just let someone touch her. Sonny began to open her mouth to speak, but was cut short by Chuck taking the gun and hitting Chad on the back of the head.

Sonny watched him crumple to the floor, and screamed. "You didn't have to do that!"

Chuck looked at her and smiled, "He would have been trouble."

"Just," Sonny cried, "let me make sure he's alright."

"Not until my man Frank here is done patting you down," Chuck laughed.

Sonny shook her head, "Just let me check on him."

"You'll just have to wait," Frank smiled as he continued to let his hands glide up her body, "You're very pretty."

"I promise, I don't have my cell phone on me," Sonny swallowed.

"That would take away all my fun now, wouldn't it?" Frank asked as he stood up.

Sonny cringed at his words, and continued to watch Chad. She couldn't tell if he was breathing or not from where she was standing, but she could see that his head was slightly bleeding. "Please. Just let me make sure he's breathing."

Frank smoothed his hands up the side of her body and smirked. "She's clean."

"Great," Chuck laughed, "Stay here and watch them."

"Where are you going?"

"I gotta piss," Chuck spat, "Got a problem with that?"

Frank shook his head and grabbed his gun, firmly holding it in his hand. He pushed Sonny down to the ground, and she immediately crawled over to Chad.

Frank watched her and stepped in front of her, blocking her from Chad. "What do you think you're doing?

"I need to see if he's breathing," Sonny swallowed, "Please… Frank… I need to see."

Frank looked around, checking to make sure Chuck wasn't around, and then nodded his head. Sonny grabbed Chad neck and gently rolled him over onto this back. She could see his chest rising. She breathed a sigh of relief. He was okay. Now all she had to do was wait for him to wake up because she couldn't do this alone. She needed him.

* * *

Please review!

--Blue Scrubs


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Sonny With A Chance_ or any of its characters.

**Author's Note:** Enjoy you guys!

Sacrifice

Chapter 3

By Blue Scrubs

Sonny sat on the cool tile floor with Chad's head in her lap, gently stroking his face. The wound had bled a little, but it looked superficial. She knew she just had to wait for him to wake up.

Just then, the door to the small room slammed open and Chuck entered, speaking into a walkie-talkie. "Yes, we've found her. No sir. Yes, we'll put her with the other captives." Chuck beckoned with his finger to two burly men who came in and shoved a woman into the room with Sonny and Chad. "You have company."

The woman moaned and crawled over to a corner in the room.

Chuck smiled. "See you later, Julie." And with that he quickly left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Julie looked up, "Is he going to be okay?" she asked Sonny, motioning towards Chad.

"You should know better," came an angry voice from outside the door. Sonny sighed. So they had a guard. "No talking!"

Julie stood and walked to the door. She tapped on it and the door swung open, revealing Frank. Julie motioned to where Sonny was sitting with Chad. "Let them go, Frank. They haven't done anything."

"Julie," Chuck yelled as he emerged from around the corner, "Shut up and sit down."

Julie remained standing. "What the hell do you want from me?"

Chuck approached where Frank and Julie were standing. "You know what our boss wants and until you do it, no one is going anywhere. Now, sit down."

Julie glared at Chuck, her heart pounding. "I can't let you do this, Chuck."

Chuck put his gun in Julie's face. "You will because the reason why this has all happened is because of you."

"I didn't – "

" – Yes, Julie. Everything that's happening now is because of you. If these two people die, it's because of you," Chuck interrupted.

Julie stood here. She didn't know what to say to that. She didn't want to be responsible for two innocent people's deaths, but this wasn't her fault. "Both you and your _boss_ made the decision long before I met you. Nothing that has happened to you two is my fault. You cannot blame me."

"Oh, yes I can," Chuck pushed his gun further into Julie's face, "Now sit down."

"Come on, Julie, sit down," Frank said as he trained his gun on her as well.

Julie let her body slowly drop to the floor. She looked at Sonny, who was still stroking Chad's face. She felt sorry for them. They had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, and she knew that they might not walk out of here alive.

Chad suddenly moved beneath Sonny's hands. He brought his hand up to his face and groaned. His head was pounding. He opened his eyes and looked around, and realized that everything that happened wasn't a dream. Frank and Chuck were still standing there, guns in their hands, whispering to each other and glancing occasionally in their direction.

Sonny looked down at Chad, worry etched on her face. "Are you okay?"

Frank and Chuck looked at Sonny. Chuck looked down and saw that Chad was awake. "Sleeping beauty has awakened."

Frank smiled at Sonny. "You missed the end of my good time with your girlfriend."

Chad sat up quickly and glared at Frank. "Don't touch her again."

"He's so noble, Frank," Chuck laughed at Chad, "better be careful, old man."

Sonny placed a hand on Chad's arm, trying to get him to stop talking to them. Chad looked at her and gave her a sad smile. She reached for his hand and squeezed, silently telling him to just be quiet. Chad nodded and sat back up against the shelves, holding onto Sonny.

Chuck looked at Sonny and Chad, disgusted by the love that they shared. "Julie, get up."

"Just let them go, Chuck," Julie said as she stood up.

"Shut up and get over here," Chuck yelled.

Julie slowly walked towards Chuck, who immediately grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Sonny, Chad, and Frank. Frank looked at Sonny and Chad. "Don't even think about doing anything."

Frank held his gun tightly and began to walk towards where Chuck and Julie were standing. "Don't move and don't talk."

Chad watched Frank walk away towards Chuck and Julie, who were talking animatedly. When he heard Frank's voice join the conversation, he turned and looked at Sonny. "Did he hurt you?"

"No," Sonny shook her head, "are you okay?"

"I'm okay."

Chad looked away from Sonny and looked to see where Frank and Chuck were standing. Satisfied at where they were standing, Chad reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Chad," Sonny whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Getting help." Chad said as began to text a message.

"Who?"

Chad shook his head and finished the text message and hit send, silently hoping that this would work. "We have to get out of here."

"I don't want to die, Chad."

Chad pushed his cell phone back into his pocket and looked at Sonny. "I will not let anything happen to you."

"Don't be stupid," Sonny whispered as a tear dripped from her eye, "you can't always protect me. Not when you could get hurt."

Chad stroked Sonny's face and smiled. "Don't worry." Chad grabbed her hand and held onto it. "We just have to wait."

Sonny was about to respond, but was interrupted by Chuck yelling at Julie. Chad watched Chuck raise his hand and slap her. Sonny flinched beside him, and he tightened his hold on her hand. He wanted to get up, no one deserved to be treated like that, but he didn't want to leave Sonny and Frank was watching them.

"Call him!" Chuck yelled as he picked up the phone and shoved it at Julie.

Julie withdrew her hands, refusing to hold the phone. "No."

"Fine," Chuck said as he dropped the phone and walked over towards where Sonny and Chad were sitting. Chuck reached down and yanked Sonny out of Chad's arms. Chad stood, instantly, following them back to where Julie and Frank were still standing.

Chuck turned abruptly and pointed his gun at Chad. "Stop right there, lover boy."

Chad stopped and stared, watching helplessly. Sonny turned with him, her eyes full of fear. Her arm hurt from the grip Chuck had on her arm. They stopped walking and Chuck held her close to him. She looked up at him and whispered. "Please."

"Shut up," Chuck tightened his hold on her arm, "now, Julie, are you gonna make that call or do we have to do this another way?"

Julie looked at Sonny and shook her head. "I can't. I'm sorry."

"Julie, make the damn call," Chad yelled as he watched Sonny.

Frank walked over to Chad and trained his gun on him. "Shut up."

"Chad," Sonny whispered, "don't."

Chuck pushed Sonny down on the ground, leaving her on her knees. Chad walked forward, only to be stopped by Frank stepping in front of him. Frank showed Chad his gun. "Stop right there."

Chad swiped his hand through his hair in frustration. He needed to protect her. "Sonny. It's okay."

"Actually, lover boy, it's not," Chuck laughed, "because if Julie here doesn't make that phone call, your precious Sonny is going to be dead." Chad gritted his teeth. "Julie, make the damn call."

Sonny looked up at Chad from where she was kneeling. Her eyes glistened with un-shed tears. She had to tell him now. After all that they had gone through, the break up, the heartache, she needed to tell him the truth before anything worse happened. She gulped, "I love you, Chad. I'm sorry for before –"

" – Shut up!" Chuck yelled. He cocked his gun at her head, all the while staring at Julie. "You're call, Julie."

Julie looked at Chad, and then at Sonny. She had made up her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Sonny With A Chance_ or any of its characters.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews - and remember to review, once again!

Sacrifice

Chapter 4

By Blue Scrubs

Chuck watched Julie. He cocked the gun and pointed it straight at Sonny's temple. "Last chance, Julie. I'm going to count to five, and then she's dead."

Julie stood still. She had already made up her mind, but she was struggling to speak the words. It was betrayal.

Chuck began to countdown. "One."

Chad closed his eyes. A tear escaped and slid down his check. He opened his eyes and looked at Sonny. "I'm sorry, Sonny."

Chuck looked at Chad, loving the fear he was producing in him. "Two."

Sonny squeezed her hands together and took a deep breath. "This isn't your fault."

"Three." Chad continued.

"Julie, make the damn call!" Chad yelled, struggling to remain still.

Julie stared at Chad. She saw the desperation in his eyes; she was torn. She knew what she had to do; she knew what was right, but she didn't want to do it. No matter what she did, someone was going to die; someone was going to lose the love of their life tonight.

Chuck pushed the gun against Sonny's head, letting the cool metal rest on her skin. "Four."

Julie struggled to breathe. For once in her life she had to do the right thing. "I'll do it."

Chuck left the gun trained on Sonny's temple. "Call him. Now."

"Let them go," Julie hesitated, "then, I'll call."

"You don't get to bargain with me, Jules," Chuck smirked, "Frank, give her the phone."

Frank pulled a cell phone from his pocket and handed it over to Julie. "Call."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Say whatever you have to say to get him to come here," Chuck spat.

Julie nodded and opened her phone. She pushed in the familiar numbers, but hesitated before she pushed the send button. She looked down at Sonny, who was still shaking on her knees, and then back at Chad. Fear and love shinned in their eyes as they stared at each other, holding their breath, waiting for her to make the call.

Julie pressed the button, and waited. When he answered the phone, Julie took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The sound of his voice tugged at her heart and she felt her stomach drop. She looked at Chuck, who was still holding the gun against Sonny's temple, and told Pete the only excuse she could come up with. She told him her car wouldn't start and that she needed him to come pick her up. He told her that he would be there in a few minutes and hung up the phone.

Julie closed her phone. She kept her head down and handed her phone back to Frank. "He's coming."

Chuck kept his gun trained at Sonny. "Then, we'll just wait."

"You promised," Julie said as she signaled to Sonny, "You promised you wouldn't do anything to her if I called."

"Jules, you should know better," Chuck laughed, "She's my security now."

Chad stopped pacing and stared at Chuck. "She made the damn call."

Frank turned his gun on Chad. "Shut up."

Silence filled the small room. Chad watched Sonny. He tried to read her eyes; he tried to will her to calm down, to take slow deep breaths. He had to hope that it would all be over soon.

The sound of a vibrating phone filled the room. Chuck looked at Frank. "Whose phone is that?"

"I don't know," Frank said as he felt his pockets. "I don't have a phone that's vibrating."

"Whose damn phone is that?" Chuck screamed, looking around the room and then returning his gaze to Frank. "I thought you searched them!"

Frank ran his free hand through his hair. "I did. The girl didn't have a phone." Frank motioned towards Chad. "He turned his phone off."

Chuck tightened his grip on his gun. "You didn't take his phone?"

"I watched him turn it off," Frank muttered, " I watched him…"

"I told you to take any phone you found, you idiot!"

Frank knew that anything he said would not help the situation. So, he did the only thing he knew he could do. He walked over to where Chad was standing with his gun trained on Chad's heart. He reached into Chad's pants pocket and grabbed the phone. Frank pushed his gun into Chad's chest. "Who did you call?"

Chad grunted at the feel of the gun against his chest. He kept his eyes trained on Sonny's. "I didn't call anyone."

Chuck grabbed Sonny's hair. A small cry escaped from her lips, causing Chuck to tighten his hold. "Don't play games with me, sleeping beauty."

Chad's eyes clouded over with anger. "I'm telling you, I didn't call anyone."

"Don't lie to me." Chuck gritted his teeth.

"I'm telling you," Chad screamed, "I didn't call anyone. When would I have been able to call anyone?"

Frank turned to look at Chuck. "He's right."

"Shut up, Frank, and look at his phone."

Frank used his free hand to open Chad's phone. He pressed the button that would allow him to read the text message. "It says: 'Help is on the way. Are you okay?'"

"Who did you contact?" Chuck asked.

Chad stared at Sonny. "A friend."

Chuck yanked Sonny up by her hair and pushed her around so that she was standing in front of him. "What friend?"

"No one."

Sonny closed her eyes, trying to ignore the growing sense of death that she was feeling. This was not good. She opened her mouth to speak, but immediately closed it. She didn't like the feeling of the cold barrel of his gun pressing against her skin.

Chuck brought Sonny closer to his body. "What friend?"

Chad tried to step forward, but was met with Frank's gun. "A friend."

"What did you tell him?" Chuck asked.

"I told him that we were in trouble." Chad struggled to remain still. He was fighting all of his natural instincts to grab Sonny

"Did you tell him where you were?"

Chad took a deep breath. "Yes."

Chuck smirked. "Well, that was very stupid, sleeping beauty."

Chad looked at Julie, who was still standing to the right of him and not moving. She was frozen in place, watching everything happen in front of her like she was watching at home on TV.

Chuck smiled. It was like watching evil spread across his face. "Somebody's got to pay for what you've done."

"She didn't do anything," Chad breathed, "Hurt me, not her."

"How very noble of you," Chuck laughed, "but, I think it's going to be her."

"No, please." Chad begged, pushing his chest against Frank's gun.

Chuck's laugh filled the air, loving the power and control he had over Chad. He thrived on causing people pain. "I love it when people beg. I love seeing their eyes, their face. I love the power."

"I'm sure you do." Chad whispered.

Chuck looked at Chad, surprised, and then the sound of a gunshot filled the air.

* * *

Please review!

--Blue Scrubs


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Sonny With A Chance_ or any of its characters.

**Author's Note:** Two updates only because I didn't update yesterday :) Thanks again!

Sacrifice

Chapter 5

By Blue Scrubs

Sonny flinched at the sound of the gun being fired, and her body froze as she watched the bullet pierce Chad's bicep, missing Frank's arm by an inch. Blood began to soak Chad's shirt, as he silently remained standing. Sonny began to stand, but was met with resistance from Chuck's hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't say you could move, sweetheart," Chuck grumbled. He looked at Chad, who was still not moving and smiled. "Consider that your warning shot."

Sonny strained beneath Chuck's touch. "I need to help him. Please, I need to help him."

"Why should I let you help him?"

"I will do anything you want," Sonny begged, "Just let me help him."

Chuck tightened his hold on Sonny's shoulder. "Anything I want?"

Sonny watched Chad sway and fall to the floor. She needed to get to him. She needed to see what the bullet had hit. "I will do anything."

"I don't know, Frank. Should we let her help him?"

Frank lowered his gun and turned to look at Chuck. "We don't need another murder charge."

"Fine," Chuck nodded and released his hold on Sonny's shoulder.

Sonny stood and ran towards Chad. She fell to her knees beside him and began to undo the buttons of his shirt. "Chad, stay with me."

"Sonny," Chad groaned. "How bad is it?"

Sonny ripped Chad's shirt off and brushed her fingers across his chest before she turned her attention to his arm. Blood was still pouring out of the wound. Tears fell down her face, her frustration mounting. "I can't tell what's been hit. There's too much blood."

Chad tried to sit up. "It's okay. I think I'm okay."

"You're in shock," Sonny said as she pushed his body back down to the floor, "I need something to stop the bleeding."

"What do you need?" Julie asked as she approached Sonny.

"Gauze."

"I'll go get some," announced Frank, rushing out.

Sonny brought her hand to Chad's face. "Stay awake, Chad,"

"Sonny," Chad breathed, "Where are we?"

"We're in the Media Center." Sonny stroked his face, wishing that she could turn back time. "Do you remember?"

"Yeah, I remember."

Sonny murmured, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot," Chad grunted.

Chuck returned carrying a box of Johnson & Johnson first aid gauze. Frank threw the box to Sonny. "This is all I could find."

"This will do." Sonny grabbed the box and opened it. She ripped a gauze package and placed it on Chad's arm. His blood soaked the gauze immediately. She needed more. "Julie, open more gauze packages. I need more."

Julie opened the four remaining gauze packages and handed them to Sonny. Sonny grabbed the gauze and placed them onto Chad's wound. Blood was still filling the gauze. "I need more. Go get more."

Frank nodded and left to get more gauze. Sonny continued to make use of the gauze that she had, but she knew she didn't have that much more time. "Talk to me, Chad."

"Sonny," Chad breathed, "How bad is it?"

"I just need to get the bleeding under control," Sonny said reassuringly, "If I can do that, then you should be okay until we get to a hospital."

"Here." Frank dropped the gauze boxes next to Sonny. Julie opened the gauze packages and handed them to Sonny. "Is he going to be okay?"

Sonny placed more gauze pads on Chad's arm. "He's lost a lot of blood. I can't tell if the bullet hit his brachial artery or not. I need to get him to the hospital."

"No one is going anywhere." Chuck approached where Sonny was kneeling next to Chad. "We are staying right here."

"He needs to go to a hospital."

"How do you know?" Chuck asked, keeping his gun down by his side.

"I just do!"

"Well then, you'll come in handy if anything goes wrong," Chuck smiled, "you already promised me you'd do anything."

Chad shifted beneath Sonny's hands. "Don't touch her."

Chuck laughed. "Sleeping beauty, still has some spunk in him."

Sonny grabbed another piece of gauze and pressed it against Chad's arm. "Just let him go. You have me, you don't need him."

"I don't think I'm ready to part with him yet."

"Please." Tears tracked down Sonny cheeks. "Just let him go. I'll stay. You can do whatever you want to me, just let him go."

"No," Chad coughed, "No. I'll stay."

"Isn't that cute? Both of you acting so noble, trying to save each other's lives," Chuck smirked, "You've forgotten that no one is going anywhere. Just be glad I shot him in the arm."

"Chuck, Pete will be here any minute," Julie reasoned, "let him go."

Chuck raised his gun and pointed it at Julie. "I don't remember asking for your opinion."

"Just let him go," Julie yelled, "Let both of them go. They haven't done a thing to you. Let them go. It's me you want. It's Pete you want. Let them go."

"Would you look at that Frank? We've got another person joining the party to be noble," Chuck shook his head. "Too bad it isn't going to work."

Frank shifted uncomfortably and looked at Julie. "Maybe she's right."

"What are you talking about, Frank?" Chuck asked.

"We don't need them, Chuck."

"We might, and since sleeping beauty decided to get his friends involved, I'm just not ready to let them go."

Sonny lifted the gauze off of Chad's wound. The bleeding had slowed considerably, but he had lost a lot of blood. His face was pale and he was beginning to sweat. Sonny gently touched Chad's face and then looked up at Julie. "I need something to tie around his arm. Anything."

Julie nodded and looked around. The closest thing she found was an old rag. She grabbed the rag and walked back over to Sonny. "This is all I could find."

Sonny grabbed the cloth. She opened a few more gauze packages and placed the gauze on Chad's wound. She grabbed the shirt and wrapped it tightly around Chad's injury. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know," Chad breathed as he tried to move his fingers. "I can still move my fingers. That's a good sign."

"Yeah," Sonny sighed, "I have to get you out of here, Chad."

Chad grabbed Sonny's arm with his good hand. "No. I'm not going to leave you."

"Chad you have to get to the hospital. You've lost a lot of blood."

"I won't leave you."

Loud footsteps could be heard, echoing outside the small room. Slow, hesitant taps on the ground. Chuck grabbed Julie and moved towards one of the store windows. "Is that Pete?"

Julie felt the gun press against her back. "Yes."

"Good," Chuck said as he moved Julie away from the window. "It's time to get this show on the road."

A car door slammed and the doorbell rang as a man with a clean-shaven head and glasses entered the store. Chuck moved towards the man with Julie in front of him, the gun still pressing against her back. "Well, if it isn't Peter the cheater."

Frank walked towards Chuck, his gun trained on Pete's chest. "We thought you'd never make it."

* * *

Please review!

--Blue Scrubs


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Sonny With A Chance_ or any of its characters.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews - and remember to review, once again!

Sacrifice

Chapter 6

By Blue Scrubs

Pete stood still, staring at the gun that was trained on his chest. He raised his hands up in the air and took a look around the room. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of the blood on the floor and he moved his gaze upward to see Chad and Sonny huddled together. He looked back at Frank, Julie and Chuck and grimaced. "What's going on?"

"Don't play games with me, Pete," Chuck yelled, pressing the gun further into Julie's back.

Pete took a deep breath. "There were other ways to do this, Chuck."

"Shut up. Just shut up," Chuck shook his head. "Frank and I are doing this the way we want to. It seems only fitting that others should have to pay during the process. For what you did."

Julie closed her eyes and tried to ignore the feeling of the gun against her back. "Pete, what is he talking about?"

"You haven't told her?" Chuck laughed.

Pete's head dropped in shame. "No."

"Tell me what?" Julie asked. "What's going on?"

Frank moved closer to where Pete was standing, keeping the gun trained on his chest. "Tell her, Pete. Tell her what you did to us, your so-called friends."

"I can't." Pete whispered.

Chuck pushed Julie closer to Pete with his gun. "You can and you will. Or else, Julie here will end up like that guy on the floor."

Pete looked over at Chad and Sonny. The color in Chad's face was gone. He was white. Sonny was clinging to his side, trying anything to keep him awake. Pete turned his attention back to Julie and Chuck, a frown falling upon his face. He didn't want to be Sonny. He didn't want to be clinging onto Julie, hoping that she would make it through. "I cut a deal with the D.A."

"Tell the whole story, Pete." Frank growled.

Pete sighed and closed his eyes, letting the memories come flooding back. "Before I met you, I was in prison. Frank, Chuck, and Jos--"

"Don't say his name, Pete," snapped Chuck, warningly. "He's our boss now."

"Okay," gulped Pete. "Frank, Chuck, the _boss_ and I planned a bank robbery. We had guns and we were going to rob a bank downtown. Up until the last minute, I was supposed to go in with them, but then our ride fell through. So, I ended up driving the getaway car. I was supposed to wait around the corner and wait for them."

Pete breathed and lifted his eyes to meet Julie's. "They successfully robbed the bank. They got in the car and we drove away. Next thing we knew cops were chasing us. I knew downtown pretty well, but the cop was smarter. She hit the back of the car and sent us into a tailspin. When we stopped spinning, Chuck starting firing his gun at her."

Pete paused and looked at Chuck, fire burning in his eyes. "Chuck missed her, but not by much. But, I didn't drive away and we ended up getting caught by the cops. They took us into the station and interviewed us, each of us declined to speak. But then, the D.A. came into my interview room and tried to cut me a deal."

Frank stepped forward, pressing the gun into Pete's chest. "And what happened next?"

"The D.A. told me that if I talked, they'd lessen my charge," Pete swallowed, refusing to look Frank or Chuck in the eyes. "He told me that if I took the witness stand against Frank and Chuck that they'd only put me in prison for 2 years for driving the getaway car."

"And what did you do, Pete?" Chuck growled, his anger growing.

Pete shifted his feet. "I took the deal. I testified against them and they ended up in prison for fifteen years without parole."

Julie remained silent, unsure of what to say. When Pete had gone to prison, they were just friends. She knew Frank and Chuck as acquaintances, nothing more. She saw them occasionally when she would go visit Pete, but that was it. She never knew why Pete had gone to prison and she never knew for how long.

Chuck removed the gun from its position against Julie's back, and pushed Julie out of the way. He walked closer to Pete and smiled. "Doesn't it feel good to get that off your chest?"

Pete stared at Julie. Her face was expressionless and unreadable. He didn't know what to do. So, he remained quiet.

"Chuck," Frank spoke up, "We should do what we came here to do and get out of here."

Chuck looked back at Sonny and Chad. Sonny was resting her head on Chad's chest. Tears fell down her cheeks as she talked to Chad, trying anything to keep him awake. Chuck walked over to where Sonny and Chad were laying and grabbed Sonny's arm. "Come with me."

Sonny struggled against Chuck grasp. "No. I need to monitor him. He needs to be kept awake."

"You promised, sweetheart." Chuck said as he pulled her away from Chad.

Sonny ripped her arm out of Chuck's grasp. "I promised you what?"

"You promised that you'd do anything if I let you help your lover over there," Chuck smirked. "Remember now?"

"I remember," Sonny hesitated, "but he's not better. He still needs my attention."

"You've given him all the help he can get, sweetheart," Chuck grabbed her arm again, this time making sure to show her his gun. "Now it's time for you to help me… like you promised you would."

Chad grimaced in pain on the floor and Sonny began to move towards him, but stopped when Chuck moved in front of her. "I need to help him, please."

"Stop, right there. This isn't a game. It's time for you to make good of your promise to me."

Sonny looked at Chad, fresh tears springing to her eyes. "What do you want?"

Chuck grabbed Sonny and pressed the gun against her back, much like he had just done to Julie. He walked her over towards where Frank, Pete and Julie were standing and stopped. "Frank, gimme your gun."

Frank walked over to Chuck and handed Chuck his gun, and then walked back over to Pete, grabbing his arm to make sure he didn't move. "What are you doing?"

"Making good on a promise," Chuck said as he grabbed Frank's gun. Chuck held two guns in his hands one trained on Sonny and the other extended towards her. "Take this."

Sonny kept her arms at her sides, refusing to touch the gun. "I will not touch that gun."

"Yes you will, sweetheart," Chuck whispered, "It's time for you to make good of that promise."

"No," Sonny yelled, causing Chad to stir.

Chuck grabbed one of Sonny's hands and forcefully placed the gun into Sonny's hand. "You are going to do this."

"I can't," Sonny's voice was full of fear. "I've never used a gun before."

"Well then, lets make this your first time," Chuck laughed. "There's a first time for everything."

The room filled with silence. Sonny held the gun in her hand. She looked at Chad, who was struggling on the floor. Her heart was pounding. Every second that they stayed in this store was another second that Chad lost. She needed to do something. She had to get him out of here. "Will you let him go?"

"Lover boy?" Chuck smirked.

Sonny cringed at the sound of Chuck's voice. "Yes."

Chuck remained silent for a moment, contemplating Sonny's question. "Depends on how good a shot you are."

"Please," Sonny begged, "Let him go and I'll do it."

Chad heard Sonny's words and screamed. He forced his body up into a sitting position, letting his adrenaline help him. "Sonny, don't." Chad's voice was scratchy and rough.

Sonny looked at Chad, tears pouring from her eyes. "It's the only way."

Chuck looked at Chad. "Shut up, lover boy. This doesn't concern you. This is about a promise your girlfriend made to me."

"Let him go and I'll do it," Sonny whispered, tightening her hold on the gun.

"It's a deal," Chuck smirked. "Now, lets go, sweetheart."

Sonny looked down at the gun and swallowed. She never thought she'd be a killer. She never even thought that she'd hold a gun in her hands. She raised the gun and pointed it at Pete. Tears still falling down her cheeks.

"Do it, sweetheart," Chuck pushed, "and we'll let him go."

"Sonny, don't." Chad yelled. "It's not worth it, Sonny. Don't do it."

Chuck turned to Chad and pointed his gun at him. "Don't make me fire this at you again."

"No," Sonny interrupted, "Don't. I'm ready."

Chuck smiled. "Good. Now, do it."

Sonny tightened her grip on the gun and looked at Pete, his eyes piercing hers. Silence fell upon them once again. Sonny was trembling. And then she heard something, it was quiet at first. The growing sound became louder and louder - and then she realized what it was. Sirens filled the air. The police were finally coming.

Chuck turned the gun back on Sonny. "Do it, now!"

Sonny ignored Chuck and continued to look at Pete. His eyes were filled with fear and she struggled to control her breathing. Her palms were sweating against the barrel of the gun and her hands were shaking. She took one last look at Pete and whispered. "I'm sorry."

* * *

This is it! Next chapter will be fresh and new to all of you guys! Please review!

--Blue Scrubs


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sonny With A Chance or any of its characters.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading - please review!

Sacrifice

Chapter 7

By Blue Scrubs

"Stop stalling," Chuck yelled and turned his gun to Chad, "Do it, or I'm going to shoot him, and this time I'll kill him."

"Chuck, no," Julie breathed as she walked closer to where Chuck, Sonny and Frank were standing. "Please don't do this."

Chuck gritted his teeth. "Shut up, Julie."

Sonny tightened her hold on the gun and turned her head to briefly look at Chuck. Chuck's face was red with anger, while his eyes showed his annoyance. His gun pointed at Chad's chest and he stared at Sonny almost willing her to challenge him. She looked back at Pete, who now had his eyes closed, accepting his fate. Sonny placed her finger on the trigger and breathed. Not once in her life did she think she would fire a gun let alone hold one, but she had no choice. Sonny aimed the gun at Pete's thigh.

Chuck looked at Sonny's aim and frowned. "Frank, go help her with her aim."

Frank moved towards Sonny and placed his hands on her arms, pulling them upwards. Frank held her arms in place. The gun now trained on Pete's chest.

"No more tricks, sweetheart," Chuck smiled, "Now, do it."

Sonny's arms shook. Her plan was ruined. It all felt so wrong, so surreal. She wasn't supposed to kill someone. This wasn't who she was.

"Shoot him, or I swear to God, I will kill him." Chuck yelled as the sound of the sirens grew louder.

Sonny remained still, her body paralyzed with fear.

Chuck looked out the door, past the glass walls and to the window, to see the red and blue flashing lights getting closer. He looked back at Sonny, his body pumping adrenaline. "Do you want him to die? Or, do you want him to live? It's simple, really. Your choice."

"How do I know you won't shoot him anyway?" Sonny asked; her voice laced with fear.

Chuck laughed. "You have to trust me."

Sonny shook her head. "How can I trust you?"

"How about this," Chuck reasoned, "If I shoot him, you can shoot me."

Sonny hesitated, every muscle in her body tense. "I don't know."

Chuck watched through the distant window, as the police cars grew closer, he didn't have any time left. The game was almost over. "Either you shoot Pete, or lover boy dies. There is no deal. You either do this, or he's dead."

Sonny swallowed. A drop of sweat slid down her temple. She had stalled as long as she could in hope that the police would arrive before she had to fire the gun, but it was time. She didn't have a choice anymore. She had to save Chad. A lone tear fell from her eye. She looked at Pete, refusing to make eye contact, and then pulled the trigger.

Sonny's body swayed backwards from the force of the bullet exiting the gun. She watched in horror as the bullet entered Pete's chest, sending him falling to the floor. Blood spilled from his chest and began to leave a puddle on the floor.

Julie's scream filled the air as she ran towards Pete, and Sonny dropped her head in shame. She had killed the man that Julie loved. She dropped the gun from her hands and it fell to the ground with a loud clunk. Tears fell rapidly from her eyes. Frank let go of his hold on Sonny's arms, allowing her body to crumble to the ground, her body shaking from her sobs.

Chuck bent over and picked the gun up off the ground and placed a hand on Sonny's shoulder. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Told you I wouldn't shoot him."

Sonny shrugged Chuck's hand off of her shoulder. "Don't touch me."

She looked towards Julie, who was kneeling next to Pete, and began to crawl her way over towards them. She placed her hand on Pete's neck and felt for a pulse, but her fingers didn't feel a thing. Sonny withdrew her fingers and looked at Julie. "I'm so sorry."

Julie stood up abruptly and walked away, leaving Sonny alone with the man that she had killed. Warmth spread into her mouth and she knew what was coming. She turned her mouth away from Pete's body just in time for vomit to spill out of her mouth. Every last thing emptied from her body until there was nothing left. She turned her head away from the vomit and saw Chad. He was pale and lifeless on the floor. She pushed her body up from the floor and walked numbly over towards him.

She dropped to her knees before him and saw his blue eyes looking into hers. "I killed someone."

Chad grabbed her hand and squeezed it hard. He didn't know what to say to her. This was uncharted territory for him. So, he said the only thing he knew was true. "I love you."

"I killed someone, Chad." Sonny frowned.

"I know," Chad whispered, "and I still love you."

Sonny let her eyes graze over Chad's body. He was continuing to lose color by the minute. The bleeding had stopped, but he needed to get to the hospital. "Chuck, please. Let us go now. I did what you wanted. Let us go."

"I don't think so," Chuck laughed.

"Chuck," Sonny screamed, "just let us go!"

Chuck handed Frank back his gun and made his way towards Sonny. "Why should I let you go? You've proved to be a good shot. I might need you."

"Please, let us go," Sonny begged, "I did what you asked. I killed him. He's fucking dead. Let us go."

Chad looked at Sonny, concerned. He had never seen her like this. She looked so shaken and scared, so trapped in her own body. He placed a hand on her arm. "Sonny."

Chuck looked at Sonny, a smile falling upon his face. "You're too pretty to let go."

Sonny jumped up and walked towards Chuck, meeting him face to face. "Let. Us. Go."

Chuck grabbed Sonny's arms and shook her hard. "You aren't going anywhere. So, sit down."

She ripped her arms away from Chuck's hands and slapped him, hard. "Go to hell."

Frank moved over towards Chuck and pointed his gun at Sonny. "You better sit down."

Sonny backed away from Chuck and Frank. Her body shaking in realization of what she had just done. Her body slumped against Chad's and she breathed heavily.

Chad placed his good hand on Sonny's back. "Breathe."

"I can't," Sonny gasped, "What did I do?"

"It's going to be okay," Chad said as he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

Sonny shook her head. "I shot someone. I killed a man."

Chad continued to stroke her back. He knew that she was in shock. He knew that nothing he said would make her feel better, that this was something she would have to work through on her own. There were no words that could take away her pain.

The sound of screeching tires and sirens befell the the hollowed place. The police had made their way into the Media Center, guns cocked and approaching the room slowly. One police officer stayed behind and picked up the bullhorn. It was time to negotiate.

* * *

Please review!

--Blue Scrubs


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sonny With A Chance or any of its characters.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading - please review!

Sacrifice

Chapter 8

By Blue Scrubs

The appearance of the red and blue flashing lights caused Chuck and Frank to slam the door to the room shut. They dove out of view and landed hard on their sides. Chuck groaned and looked around; making sure that nothing was in view. He smirked, watching his hostages tremble in fear. He had played his cards right; now all he had to do was wait.

---

Bradley Michaels held the bullhorn in his hands and surveyed the scene before him. Four cars were parked in the lot, but only one stood out, the silver BMW sedan. He didn't need his detective skills to know that the actor, who had managed to contact his friend, owned the silver BMW. Nothing else on the scene was out of the ordinary. It looked like everything was normal, and he found himself questioning why anyone would take hostages in Media Center. It just didn't make any sense. He shook his head and breathed deeply. Six long months had passed since his last hostage negotiation, and he couldn't help but wonder if he was just rusty; if he was just missing the obvious clues. As a police hostage negotiator he was trained. He knew what to do, what to say, what to look for. He knew it all, but that didn't mean that everything turned out the way he wanted it too; that didn't erase the pain of his last hostage negotiation. His last failed hostage negotiation. Bradley shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of doubt. He looked around at the other officers that stood in various places with their guns out, and he knew this wasn't going to be easy.

His hands sweat against the plastic of the bullhorn, feeling the pressure of the situation. They had gone over the plan before leaving the station, but that didn't always mean that things went the way they had planned. In fact, he had never worked a hostage negotiation where everything had turned out just as they expected it to. Plan for the unexpected is what they were taught in hostage training classes. He knew that this was going to be one of those hostage situations where nothing made any sense, everything was a mystery and every word was a clue into what was actually going on inside of that building. Bradley nodded at the officers, who were all waiting for him to take control of the situation; to start assessing what was actually going on.

He lifted the bullhorn to his lips and pressed the "speak" button. "This is the police. We've got you surrounded. Come out with your hands up."

---

Chuck laughed at the voice on the bullhorn and pushed himself into a sitting position. He held his gun tightly in his lap and stared at Pete's body on the floor. More blood had poured out from his body, which left an even bigger puddle underneath him. He looked around for Julie, but could only hear her sobs coming from the other side of the room. So, he turned his attention back to where Sonny and Chad were still laying on the floor and frowned suddenly. He had expected that after Pete was dead he would feel better, but he didn't. He felt the same. He felt like a failure.

Frank sat next to Chuck, but remained quiet, knowing that this was not the time to talk. He felt a vibration in his pocket and reached inside to pull out the phone. He held out the phone for Chuck to see. "Someone's calling lover boy's phone."

Chuck grabbed the phone and opened it. "Hello?"

"Who is this?" The same voice from the bullhorn responded.

"I don't know," Chuck smiled, "who is this?"

"My name is Bradley."

"What do you want?" Chuck asked, enjoying the game he was playing.

"I just want to talk to you."

"Maybe, I don't want to talk to you." Chuck spat into the phone.

"I can help you."

Chuck hesitated for a moment, contemplating what Bradley had just said. "Help me with what?"

"I can help you get through this. I just need to know a few things."

"Like what?" Chuck frowned.

"How many hostages do you have?"

"I'm not ready to tell you that," Chuck smirked, "Goodbye."

Chuck closed the phone and put it back in his pocket. He knew how to play the game. He knew how to get what he wanted. He had to drag it out. He had to make them tired and eventually they'd give in to him. Eventually, he'd get what he wants. He'd get his sweet escape.

Sonny released a haggard breath when she heard Chuck hang up the phone. She was tired and she needed to get Chad out of here. She didn't have time for Chuck to play games with the police. Chad didn't have the time. She began to move against Chad, but was instantly met with resistance from his good arm. Sonny squirmed under his hold so that she could meet his eyes. "What?"

"Don't," Chad pleaded. "Don't get involved."

Sonny blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"Just stay with me," Chad whispered, "I'm doing okay. I can make it. You don't have to put your life on the line so that I can get out of here."

Sonny cringed at Chad's choice of words. She turned her head and looked at where Pete's body rested. Her heart jumped to her throat and she swallowed hard. "You lost a lot of blood, Chad."

"I'll be okay." he said, reassuringly.

"You don't know that," she growled, "you don't know what's going to happen."

"You two," Chuck interrupted, "Shut the fuck up."

Chad pressed his good hand against Sonny shoulder, which pushed her back down against his body. He had to protect her. She had already been through enough.

Chuck made a disgusted face at the sight of Sonny and Chad. He hated public displays of affection. He hated people who actually loved each other. He had to separate them. He couldn't take their love anymore. Chuck opened the phone, found the most recent incoming call number, and pressed send.

"Bradley." The same voice answered.

"What do you want from me?" Chuck asked.

"What's your name?"

"Chuck."

"Okay, Chuck," Bradley breathed into the phone, "how many hostages do you have?"

Chuck hesitated as he looked around the store. His eyes fell upon Pete's body before he replied. "Three."

"Chuck, are any of them hurt?"

"One is."

"How badly, Chuck?"

"I shot him," Chuck breathed, "but only in the arm."

"Is he conscious?"

Chuck looked back at Sonny and Chad, who were still clinging to each other, and then quickly turned away. "Yes."

"How much blood did he lose, Chuck?"

"A lot. The lady was screaming about it. About how he lost a lot of blood and he needed to get to the hospital."

"What do you think, Chuck?"

"I think he should've kept his mouth shut," Chuck answered, "If he had, he wouldn't have gotten shot."

"That's in the past, Chuck," Bradley reasoned, "do you know what would help you, Chuck?"

"What?"

"Let him go, Chuck."

"I can't do that."

"Then, why did you call me, Chuck? To chat?"

"No."

"Why, Chuck?"

"I want him out of here."

"What do you want met to do about that, Chuck?"

"I don't know."

"Can you help him out Chuck?"

"If I do, will you get me some money?"

"How much, Chuck?"

Chuck looked at Frank and then replied, "Five million dollars."

"I think I can do that, Chuck."

"You think, or you can?"

"I can do that, Chuck."

"Good," Chuck smiled, "then you can have him."

"How are you going to get him to me, Chuck?"

Chuck looked at Sonny and Chad and smiled. Soon he wouldn't have to worry about them anymore. "Someone will take him to the door. No guns and I don't want anyone near by. Got it?"

"Got it, Chuck."

"Give me five minutes." Chuck said before hanging up the phone.

He put the phone back in his pocket and looked at Frank. "We're going to let lover boy go."

"Why?"

"To get some money."

Frank nodded, knowing that there was no use in arguing with him.

Chuck grabbed his gun tightly and stood. Through the small window in the door, he could see in the distance, the ambulance, and the officers. This was going to be harder than he thought. He crouched down and made his way over to where Sonny and Chad were laying.

He grabbed Sonny's arm and pulled hard. "You're coming with me."

Sonny's body flew out of Chad's grasp and into Chuck's. She struggled against him, her eyes burning with tears, and screamed. "Stop it."

Chad pushed himself up into a sitting position and quickly met the barrel of Frank's gun. Frank grabbed Chad's good arm and pulled him up into a standing position. "You're coming with me,"

Chad swayed on his feet, the loss of blood affecting his balance. "What's going on?"

"You're leaving," Frank smiled, "say goodbye to your pretty little girlfriend."

"No. I can't leave her." Chad whispered.

"Too bad," Frank laughed, "Chuck already made the deal."

"Sonny," Chad blinked as he tried to maintain his balance. "Sonny, I won't leave you."

"Go, Chad." Sonny said as she struggled against Chuck's hold. "You have to get to the hospital."

"I can't leave you, Sonny," Chad whispered.

Tears fell down Sonny's cheeks and she stopped struggling against Chuck's grasp. "You have to. For me, Chad. You have to go."

"I won't leave you," Chad breathed. "I can't."

Chuck pushed Sonny roughly to the floor. "Enough. I can't take anymore of this shit."

Frank moved behind Chad and pressed the gun into his back. "Lets go."

"I can't," Chad said as he remained still.

"Please, Chad," Sonny cried from her limp position on the floor, "Just go."

"You heard her, lover boy," Chuck laughed, "She doesn't want you here anymore. Now, get moving."

Chad began to walk and then stopped abruptly, causing the gun to jab his back. "Wait."

"What now?" Frank growled.

Chad turned and looked down at where Sonny's body lay on the floor. "I love you, Sonny."

Sonny lifted her head up from out of her arms to meet Chad's eyes. "I love you too."

"I'll see you soon," Chad said while he blinked back tears.

"Shut up," Chuck screamed. "Both of you just shut the fuck up."

Silence fell upon the room. Chuck dug into his pocket and pulled out the phone. He pressed the send button and when Bradley answered, said, "We're ready, but I don't want to see anyone near the doors. Got it?"

"No one is near the door, Chuck. I've pulled everyone back."

"Good," Chuck spat, "here he comes."

Chuck hung up the phone and nodded at Frank, who immediately pressed the gun more firmly into Chad's stomach. Chad took one last look at Sonny and then turned around. They made slow steps on the way to the door and Frank hid behind Chad's tall frame.

"Do you see anyone, Frank?" Chuck asked.

Frank poked his head out around Chad's frame and looked around. "No one."

"Good," Chuck sighed, "push him out the door."

Frank pushed the gun into Chad's back and they continued walking towards the door. When they arrived at the door, Frank reached around Chad's body and opened the door. He shoved his gun into Chad's back one last time and then pushed him out of the room. As soon as Chad reached outside, Frank dove out of the way and landed clumsily on the floor. He crawled his way back to where Chuck was and stopped.

Chuck looked at Sonny whose slender frame was shaking from her sobs. Chuck smiled. Mission accomplished. He looked at Frank and nodded at Sonny and Julie. "And then there were two."

* * *

Please review!

--Blue Scrubs


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sonny With A Chance or any of its characters.

**Author's Note:** Read, review and enjoy!

Sacrifice

Chapter 9

By Blue Scrubs

Chad's body fell to the ground outside the room. He tried to extend his hands to stop his body from scraping the hard floor, but failed, his body too tired and broken from the loss of blood. The ground grated against his skin as his body hit the ground, and he groaned in pain. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the ground as pain seared through his body from the impact of the fall. His thoughts of Sonny abandoned as his body attempted to cope with the trauma.

Minutes passed before Chad heard the sound of footsteps, and then instantly two pairs of hands grabbed his body. One pair held his neck while the other pair rolled Chad onto his back. Chad opened his eyes to see two male paramedics. Both spoke his name in an attempt to get Chad to communicate with them, but he remained in a daze, his body traumatized from everything that had happened. Chad lay still as the paramedics began to remove his shirt and the dressings that Sonny had placed around his wound. As the paramedics began to work on him, his body twitched in remembrance of where he was. His brain awakened from the sharp pain that stabbed his arm as one of the paramedics started an IV. Then he felt himself being lifted and carried. From his daze, he realized that he was now outside - the cold night air surrounding him.

Chad drew a quick breath as he looked around at his surroundings, his heart pounding in his chest. "Sonny," he mumbled, as he was placed down.

"Sir?" One of the paramedics asked. "Are you alright, sir?"

"Sonny," Chad gasped, "I have to help Sonny."

"Sir, it's best if you lay still right now," the other paramedic said as he attempted to redress Chad's gunshot wound.

"No," Chad said as he attempted to push himself into a sitting position, "I need to help Sonny."

Both paramedics placed their hands against Chad's body and pushed him back down. The paramedic that was redressing Chad's wound removed his hands from his chest and said, "You need to stay put, sir."

"I have to help her," Chad yelled, "She needs me."

The paramedic placed his hands back on Chad's chest and looked at the other paramedic. "I think we're going to need to sedate him, Josh."

"Yeah," Josh nodded, "we should make sure that Bradley doesn't need any information from him first."

Josh looked at Chad's body and an involuntary shiver ran up his back. This was the end of his first month on the job and tonight had been his first active crime scene call. He had never seen a victim so agitated before, nor had he seen one so determined to save someone else. Josh stood up and scanned the crowd for Bradley, and he spotted Bradley standing near a police car on the telephone. "Mike, I found Bradley. I'm going to go talk to him about the situation."

Mike kept his hands on Chad's chest, trying to limit his movement. "Hurry."

Josh ran towards Bradley, his body pumping with adrenaline. He made his way through the sea of police officers and stopped right in front of Bradley, who had hung up the phone seconds earlier. "Sir, we've got a problem."

"What's wrong?" Bradley asked.

"Mr. Cooper has lost a lot of blood," Josh explained, "He needs to get to the hospital, but he's not cooperating."

Bradley began to make his way over towards Chad. "What's he doing?"

"He keeps saying that he needs to help Sonny," Josh said as he followed Bradley, "and he keeps trying to stand up. We need to sedate him. We have to get him to the hospital."

"I need to talk to him first."

Josh nodded, "That's why I came to get you."

Bradley broke into a light jog when he saw Mike struggling to keep Chad on the ground because he knew he didn't have much time. When he reached Mike and Chad, he crouched down on his knees and placed a firm hand on Chad's chest. "Mr. Cooper, I need you to calm down."

"I have to help her," Chad said as he continued to struggle against their hands. "She's all alone."

Josh approached the scene carrying a needle that was filled with a sedative. He bent down next to Mike and looked at Bradley. "We don't have much time."

"Whatever you need to say, do it fast," Mike snapped.

"Mr. Cooper, how many people are in the Media Center?" Bradley asked.

"She's in there," Chad yelled.

"Who is she?"

"Sonny," Chad snapped, "Sonny is in there all by herself."

"Is there anyone else in there?"

Chad continued to struggle against their hands. "I have to get to her."

"Answering my questions is the only way you can help her now," Bradley reasoned, "who is in there?"

Chad stopped struggling and he closed his eyes. He had failed Sonny. When she had needed him the most, he had failed her. Now, all he could do was answer questions in hope that somehow they would save her.

"Mr. Cooper, who else is in there?" Bradley repeated.

"A woman," Chad whispered, "I don't know who she is."

"Okay," Bradley nodded, "Did the gunmen have any other weapons besides guns?"

Chad shook his head, "No, just guns."

"Do you know what they wanted?"

Chad's body twitched at the memory of Sonny shooting Pete. She had killed someone. Warmth quickly spread into his mouth and he swallowed hard. "They wanted a man who had testified against them."

"So why did they go to the Media Center?" Mike interrupted.

"Because the other woman was the man's girlfriend."

"So, they came to this place to get the girlfriend to contact the man who had testified against them?" Bradley reasoned.

"Yes," Chad groaned as a shot of pain ran through his body.

"We don't have any more time," Mike said, "his body is in shock. We need to get him blood. We need to get him to the hospital."

When Chad heard Mike say the word hospital, he started to struggle again. He couldn't leave here, not without Sonny. "I won't leave her."

"Mr. Cooper, you're going to die if we don't get you to a hospital," Mike said in an attempt to reason with Chad.

"I don't care," Chad yelled, "I won't leave her. She needs me. I need to be here."

Bradley looked at Josh and nodded his head. "Do it."

Josh stood up and walked over to the other side of Chad. He grabbed Chad's IV line and placed the needle inside the line.

Chad looked at Josh and his eyes widened. "No, please. I just need to go back in there. I'll be fine, but I need to help Sonny."

Josh shook his head at Chad and pressed the syringe, letting the sedative fill the IV line. As the sedative filled the line, Chad stopped struggling against their hands and his body went limp.

---

Sonny sat numbly against a wall as tears continued to fall down her cheeks. She was alone; Chad was gone and she had just killed a man. She had actually pulled the trigger of a gun, which was something she never thought she would hold in her hands. Her body trembled at the memory of the gun being fired, of her pulling the trigger, of her killing a man who had done nothing to her. She was all alone.

Chuck stood up from his position next to Frank and moved closer to Sonny. "What's the matter, sweetheart?"

Sonny's body stiffened at the sound of Chuck's voice. She remained silent and hoped that her silence would bore Chuck.

Frank stood, joining Chuck as he stared at Sonny. "She misses her lover boy."

"You're right," Chuck laughed, "she's all alone with us now."

"No one to protect her," Frank smiled, "only us."

Sonny continued to stare in the opposite direction, attempting to block out Frank and Chuck's conversation. She looked at Julie, who was also crying, and her heart skipped a beat. She knew that she had caused Julie's pain. She had been the one to pull that trigger. She could have refused, but she didn't. Chad would have been killed if she hadn't killed Pete. Chad would have died. She had to kill Pete in order to save him. She had to.

Chuck elbowed Frank and motioned towards Sonny. "What do you think she's thinking about?"

"She's probably thinking about the last time she and lover boy had sex," Frank smirked.

Chuck laughed. "Or about how badly she wants him."

"Shut up." Sonny snapped. "Just shut the fuck up."

The smile from Chuck's face disappeared and he reached down to grab Sonny. He wrapped his hand around Sonny arm and pulled her up so that she was standing in front of him. "Don't you dare talk to me that way."

Sonny straightened her back and stood tall. She had nothing left to lose. "I will do whatever I want."

Chuck tightened his grip on Sonny's arm. "Really? You're going to do whatever you want. You're going to just walk out of here?"

"Yes," Sonny spat, "I'm tired of your fucking games."

"So you really want to die?" Chuck asked.

Sonny ripped her arm out of Chuck's grasp. "I don't care. Shoot me in the back if you want. Just know that you are chicken shit and that you will never be anything more than that."

Chuck raised his hand and slapped Sonny across the face, "Bitch."

"Does it make you feel powerful to hit women?" Sonny questioned. "Does it make you feel like you're more of a man?"

Chuck grabbed Sonny's arms and pushed her to the ground. "Sit down and shut the fuck up."

Sonny pushed herself back up onto her feet. "No."

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Chuck yelled. "I told you to do something, now do it."

"And I said no," Sonny smiled sweetly. "I'm done playing. I want out."

"Well you aren't getting out until we say so." Frank said as he stepped in between Chuck and Sonny.

"That's not good enough," Sonny pushed, "I want out now."

"Too bad," Frank spat.

Sonny looked at Frank and Chuck. Their eyes were begging her to challenge them. So, she pushed her way past them but paused and waited for the sound of the gun being cocked. And then, she heard it. She turned around and was faced with Chuck and his gun. "Are you going to kill me?"

Chuck smiled, "That depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Depends on whether or not you sit down."

Sonny looked at Chuck and remained standing. "I'm not going to sit down."

"Then I'm going to have to shoot you."

"You're not going to shoot me," Sonny smirked, "You didn't even have the balls to shoot Pete."

Chuck's face flashed with anger and he tightened his hold on his gun. "I will shoot you."

Sonny rolled her eyes. She knew what she was doing was stupid. She knew that she was going to get herself killed, but she didn't care because she knew that this situation wasn't going to end peacefully. Something was bound to happen, and now that Chad was gone, it didn't matter to her anymore. Dead or alive, she didn't care because Chad was safe. "I am walking out that door and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"If you want to die, I'd do that," Chuck breathed, "but if you want to live, I'd come sit back down here."

"I don't care if I die." Sonny screamed, her emotions getting the better of her.

"Then go ahead, walk out that door."

Sonny turned and started to walk towards the door. Chuck followed closely behind her, his gun still pointed at her back. Sonny looked out the small door window and caught a glance of all the police officers in the distance, each trying to get a better view.

"You're leaving me with no choice," Chuck sighed as he followed Sonny.

"Yes, I am," Sonny reasoned, "you can let me go or you can shoot me. Your call."

Sonny continued to make her way to the door. Each time taking slow, deliberate steps. She watched the police officers outside and waited to see if any of them saw her, but no one did. She had to stall. So, she turned abruptly and faced Chuck. "Just let me go."

Chuck shook his head, "I can't let you go."

"Please," Sonny begged, "I shot Pete. There's nothing left for you guys to do. You did what you came here to do. Just let me go."

"We have to get out of here alive," Chuck laughed, "If your boyfriend hadn't sent that text message, we probably would have just walked out of here, but because he did, we have to deal with cops, which makes this situation a lot more complicated."

"You got what you wanted, though," Sonny reasoned, "Pete is dead. You got what you wanted. There's nothing left for you to do."

"We have to get out of here safely."

"I won't tell them who you guys are or anything about you," Sonny breathed, "just let me go. Let me walk out of here."

"It's not going to happen," Chuck said as he adjusted his hold on his gun.

"Fine, but I am leaving," Sonny growled as she turned back around to look outside.

"No, you aren't." Chuck whispered.

Sonny shook her head and made her way to the door, Chuck following her. She slammed it open and with a burst of energy, she ran. She made it out into the open and she could see all the police officers and ambulances parked outside right through the glass walls. Sonny heard Chuck shout angrily behind her, but she dismissed it. She dismissed the danger, because she was so _close_ to freedom. Just past all the glass was her escape. She frantically made a run for it, when a gunshot filled the air.

* * *

I know, I'm leaving you with yet another cliff hanger. I'm mean like that.

--Blue Scrubs


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sonny With A Chance or any of its characters.

**Author's Note:** Read, review and enjoy!

Sacrifice

Chapter 10

By Blue Scrubs

Sonny's instincts took over at the sound of the gunshot. She dove to the ground, attempting to shield her body from the gunshot. Glass shattered in front of her and it sprinkled onto her back and arms. She flinched as the pieces flew into her back and arms, piercing her skin, and then she heard more gunshots. She willed her body to stay still, not wanting Chuck or Frank to know that she was alive, but as glass continued to break, her back and arms continued to be bombed with shards of glass. The pain of the shards digging into her skin flowed through her body and she bit her lip to keep from screaming. Gunshots continued to fly through the now open area, from every direction, while Julie's screams filled the air. Sonny closed her eyes and kept her face against the dirty cool tile. She just wanted it all to be over.

"Chuck?" Frank screamed.

When there was no response, Frank gently eased his body up slightly to see the front of the building. The windows and both sides were no longer there and no one was insight. He crawled through the door towards the front of the building, but stopped when he saw Chuck's bloodied face, his eyes and mouth open, but no air coming out. Blood had splattered everywhere, making Frank cringe.

Finally, the gunfire stopped and Frank knew it was only a matter of time before the police came in to take him away. As he looked at Chuck's body, he knew that he had to finish what Chuck had started. He had to make Chuck proud of him. Frank pulled his gun out of the back of his pants and started to crawl, making sure that his body was shielded by some sort of physical barriers. He made his way past Chuck and then he saw her. He reached his free hand out and grabbed one of Sonny's legs and started to pull. Sonny began to scream as she felt her body being pulled towards someone. She looked up and saw the police watching in horror as her body was pulled across the room by a hand. Sonny struggled against him, but stopped when he used his fingers to pinch her Achilles tendon. Tears tracked down her cheeks as her stomach rubbed against shards of glass that were scattered on the floor and became embedded inside of her.

Outside, the police moved closer to the building as they watched her body move through the room. One by one, the police filed into the building, making sure to stay low so that Frank would not see them. As they surrounded the area, one officer grabbed Julie and brought her out of the building, leaving the rest of the officers alone with Frank and Sonny.

"Stop, right there!" A police officer yelled at Frank as he pointed his gun down at Frank's squatting figure.

Frank looked up to see several gun barrels pointed at his face. He briefly considered surrendering, but then he remembered that he too had a gun. He cocked his gun at Sonny's body and smirked. "How do you know I won't pull the trigger before that bullet reaches me?"

The officer watched Frank carefully and assessed the situation. "You don't want to do this."

"You killed Chuck!" Frank screamed, his temper flaring.

Sonny listened as the officer and Frank went back and forth. Pain flooded every inch of her body, and she attempted to breathe, but failed. She drew rapid breaths, but none of them filled her body. She needed air.

The officer looked down at Sonny at the sound of her gasping for air, but remained focused on Frank. "We can all walk out of here alive if you just put the gun down."

Frank hesitated for a moment. "You're going to shoot me regardless of what I do."

"If you put your gun down," the officer bargained, "then we'll put our guns down."

Frank looked around the room and for the first time noticed how many police officers were inside of the once empty hall. He knew that this was a no win situation. There was no way out of this, and even if he did make it out, he would just spend the rest of his life rotting in a prison cell. "I can't."

Sonny coughed against the floor and she watched in horror as her blood painted the tile. With each breath she tried to take, she could feel the glass moving in her body, damaging everything it came in contact with.

The officer continued to watch Sonny and noticed the blood that she had spit out from her mouth. He knew she didn't have any more time. This had to end now. "She's going to die. Is that you want? To kill another person?"

Frank glanced down at Sonny and saw the glass that was stuck in her back and arms. He breathed deeply. He never wanted anyone but Pete to get hurt. This wasn't the way it was supposed to happen.

"Do you want her to die?" The officer pushed.

Frank ignored the officer and started to look around the room again, this time noticing Chuck and Pete's bodies on the floor. He noticed the blood that was scattered about the room, filling it like water fills a glass. His eyes settled on Chuck's body, and he knew what he had to do.

"What's it going to be?" The officer asked.

Frank glanced at Sonny and held his gun tightly in his hand. Sweat dripped down his temple; he knew he had to be fast. He had to beat them to the punch. He drew another breath and then abruptly pulled the gun away from Sonny's body, and aimed it at his temple. Within seconds he pulled the trigger. His body fell instantly on top of Sonny's, causing any of Sonny's ability to breath to disappear.

The police officers moved quickly towards Sonny, each holstering their gun as they approached her. Multiple officers pulled Frank's body off of her back as a few others ran outside of the store to summon a paramedic team. Sonny felt instant relief when Frank's body was lifted from hers, but she still struggled to breathe.

"Miss?" A police officer asked.

Sonny coughed, blood spitting out of her mouth. She didn't have the air to say anything. She only hoped that they wouldn't turn her over onto her back. A few officers placed their hands on her body, attempting to assess the situation, but stopped when they saw the paramedic team approaching.

The paramedics came closer to the area and looked at Sonny, air escaping their mouths as the looked at her in horror. Glass stuck out of her skin like flowers sticking out of the ground, and they knew it was a miracle that she was still conscious. Now, they just had to figure out how to get her onto a stretcher and to the hospital without doing too much damage.

"Does anyone know her name?" The paramedic, Lisa, asked the officers that had surrounded Sonny's body.

"Sonny," an officer said, "I heard the guy that came out earlier screaming that name."

"Sonny?" Lisa asked gently.

Sonny groaned in response. She didn't have enough energy or enough air to get anything else out.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Lisa whispered to Bill, the other paramedic, before speaking to Sonny again. "Sonny, we need to move you. We have to get you to the hospital right away."

Sonny let out another groan, but it was smaller than the last one. She thought of Chad and wondered if he was okay, if he had made it to the hospital safely. Memories of the past couple hours came flooding back into her thoughts. She tried not to think about what had happened to her, about what she had done, but she couldn't. There was no stopping these memories. They were a part of her now, and she suddenly found herself gasping for air.

"She needs oxygen," Bill told Lisa.

Lisa moved quickly and grabbed an oxygen mask that was attached to a small oxygen tank. She shifted Sonny's head to the side gently, and placed the oxygen mask on her mouth and held it there. Lisa looked at the side of Sonny's mouth and noticed the trail of blood. She glanced up and Bill and said, "She's coughing up blood."

Bill nodded. "Let's move her."

The officers brought over the stretcher that had been resting a few feet away while Lisa and Bill decided on a plan. Lisa looked at one of the officers and told him to hold the mask in front of Sonny's face. As the officer held the mask, Bill walked to the head of Sonny's body while Lisa moved to Sonny's feet. Bill grabbed onto Sonny's shoulders while Lisa grabbed onto Sonny's feet. They looked at each other and counted aloud before picking Sonny's body up off the floor. The officer moved with them, keeping the oxygen mask over Sonny's face as they moved slowly over to the stretcher and placed Sonny's body on her left side on the stretcher. They continued to hold on to her body, attempting to keep her on her side. Once they had steadied her body, they let go.

"Let's go," Bill screamed.

Bill and Lisa grabbed the stretcher and began to walk quickly towards the ambulance, the officer walking with them as he continued to hold the oxygen mask against her face. They moved carefully through the room, careful not to hit anything that could cause Sonny's body to shift. When they reached outside, they moved slightly faster until the officer yelled stop.

"What is it?" Bill asked.

"Her eyes are closed." The officer yelled.

Bill moved around the stretcher to the left side. "Were they open before?"

The officer nodded. "Yeah."

Bill placed his fingers against Sonny's neck and searched for a pulse. "We've got no pulse."

Lisa apologized silently to Sonny for what she was about to do, and then flipped Sonny's body onto her back. "Go! Go!"

The officer watched as Bill and Lisa moved away from him, leaving him holding the oxygen mask and tank that had been keeping Sonny alive. He watched them lift the stretcher into the ambulance and then close the ambulance doors. Another paramedic ran to the driver seat car door and yanked it open, before he jumped in and drove away, leaving the officer to wonder if Sonny would make it or not.

---

Chad opened his eyes to unfamiliar surroundings and unfamiliar faces. For a second, he thought it had all been a nightmare, a terrible dream that had gone from bad to worse in a matter of seconds. But then, reality hit him when he heard the sound of his heart beat on the monitor, and when he felt the pain of the gunshot wound he had suffered. He blinked again, and moved his head slightly to see doctors and nurses surrounding him.

"My name is Doctor Davis. How are you feeling?" Dr. Davis immediately asked.

"Where's Sonny?" Chad replied. "Did she get out?"

The Dr. Davis put his hand on Chad's uninjured shoulder. "We don't know."

"I have to get back there," Chad breathed. "She needs me."

"You're not going anywhere," piped up a nurse as she moved closer to Chad's hospital bed. "You have to have surgery."

Chad looked around the room to see in confusion. "What happened?"

"They had to sedate you," An intern offered. "You were agitated and they needed to get you here."

Chad shook his head against his pillow. "I need to be with Sonny."

"You can't," the Dr. Davis said firmly, "you need surgery. We only waited because we knew you'd kill us if you didn't."

"You've also lost a lot of blood," another doctor added.

Chad glanced upwards and noticed the bag of blood. "Why do I need surgery?"

"The bullet is lodged in your bicep," the Dr. Davis explained. "We have to go in and get it out."

Chad nodded, but was growing more agitated. "We have to wait."

"Mr. Cooper," a doctor hesitated, "we can't wait. We have to do this soon."

"I need to know how Sonny is," Chad breathed. "I should be in there with her still - "

"She'd want you to get better, Mr. Cooper," Dr. Davis interrupted.

Chad closed his eyes, but refused to respond. This was all his fault. If he had hurried them out earlier. If he had managed to get them out of the room faster...this was all his fault. She could die because of him.

"Mr. Cooper," a doctor pushed, "we have to get you in. You need this surgery, now."

Chad opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted when Tawni burst into the room. She looked flustered and quite upset.

"They're bringing her in," Tawni breathed.

Chad closed his eyes in relief, but then quickly opened him. Something in Tawni's voice did not sound good. "Is she alive?"

Tawni looked at Dr. Davis, her eyes filling with tears. "She didn't have a heart beat."

"Didn't?" Chad asked, his voice cracking with emotion.

Tawni's tears spilled over her eyelids onto her cheeks, leaving wet tracks. "They were able to revive her."

Chad frowned. "But?"

Tawni refused to look Chad in the eyes. "She has glass shards all over her."

Chad remained silent. He didn't know what to say to that. He hadn't expected her to come into the hospital with glass in her body. He didn't know what he was expecting.

"Mr. Cooper," Dr. Davis interrupted, "we have to get you into surgery."

Before Chad could respond, the doctor's pager went off, and they all knew that it was for Sonny. She had finally arrived.

* * *

Thank you all for reading! Please review?

--Blue Scrubs


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sonny With A Chance or any of its characters.

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took me so long to get this one out there. Read, review and enjoy!

Sacrifice

Chapter 11

By Blue Scrubs

Chad's body lurched at the sound of Dr. Davis's pager beeping. The doctor exited his room, and was followed closely by the other people, leaving only a few nurses and Tawni. Chad watched helplessly, knowing that he should be the one going to Sonny. He drew a shallow breath and attempted to push himself up from his bed, but he was quickly met with opposition.

"Stay still," Tawni said as she tried to push Chad's body back down.

Chad fought beneath Tawni's hands and his heart pounded wildly in his chest. "I have to go to her."

Tawni pushed harder against Chad's body. "Chad, you have to get into surgery."

"She needs me," Chad said as he continued to strain against the hands.

A nurse stepped forward and placed her hand on Chad's shoulder. She gently applied pressure and attempted to reason with him. "You can't be there for her if you aren't healthy, Mr. Cooper. You just can't. So, you have to get healthy before you can help her, because she will need you when she wakes up."

Chad stopped wrestling against their hands while he considered what the nurse had said, his mind reeling with thoughts. He knew Sonny would need him when she woke up. After all, she did kill someone; this was an actual murder. She actually shot someone. Not to mention the fact that she was stuck in there alone without him. As Chad continued to remember all the things that had actually happened inside of the store, his body relaxed further and he let his body fall back down onto the hospital bed.

"They've got her, Mr. Cooper," the nurse continued, knowing that she had finally struck a nerve. "They will take care of her. So, right now, you need to let us take care of you."

Chad closed his eyes as the memories continued to flood his brain, and he wished he couldn't remember. He wished that this wasn't reality; that this was all just a dream. He didn't want to remember Sonny firing that gun, and he didn't want to remember being separated from her.

"Mr. Cooper," pushed the nurse, "We really need to get you to surgery."

Chad opened his eyes and was instantly met with Tawni's face. He hesitated for a moment and then asked, "I can't see her at all?"

"She's probably still unconscious, Chad," said Tawni, cutting in.

"She'd want you to get the surgery," chirped another nurse. "She'd want you to get better."

"You don't think I know that?" Chad snapped. "I left her in there, alone. She was all alone. I need to see her face. I need to see that she's breathing. I need to see her for myself."

Tawni stepped forward. "Chad, you can't. We've lost enough time. We need to take you now."

"Blondie, I need to see her," Chad begged. His eyes pooled with tears, but he refused to let them fall.

The nurse glanced quickly at the Tawni and the other nurses, and they both nodded their heads. She pulled open a drawer and quickly grabbed what she was looking for. Her heart thudded in her chest, and she found herself hoping that Chad would be able to forgive her for this. She looked down at Chad and saw that his eyes were filled with unshed tears. He begged to see Sonny again, but the nurse shook her head and grabbed his IV line. She pressed the syringe into the IV line, but by the time Chadrealized what had happened it was too late. He was out.

---

The gurney with Sonny's limp body was pushed through the hospital doors. Dr. Davis and the other interns quickly grabbed hold of the gurney and began to move Sonny to a room. While they moved quickly to a room, Bill and Lisa walked closely behind relaying all information to them. Once they reached the room, Bill and Lisa stopped outside. This is where their journey with Sonny ended; they had done all they could. The door closed in front of them, and left them standing in the hallway. The sound of many footsteps jarred them out of their thoughts. They looked at each other, knowing that it was time to leave, and began to make their way down the hallway.

At this point, the entire cast from both shows had arrived at the hospital. As the doctors rushed around, Nico took the initiative and grabbed one of them by their arms. The doctor looked confused and then realization dawned on his face.

"You're here for Mr. Cooper?" asked the young doctor.

"No...We're here for Sonny. Is she okay?"

"Sonny?"

"Sonny Munroe! Is she okay!" piped up Zora, frustrated by the doctor's slowness.

"I-I wouldn't know, I'm not on the incoming traumas. I'm heading to the pediatrics ward, I don't know anything about your friend. Sorry," he replied quickly, shrugging off the grip Nico had on him and carrying on.

"Why can't anyone give us a straight answer? No one will tell us if Sonny's okay!" yelled Grady. "This is unbelievable!"

"Oh shut up, porkers! No one cares about Sonny. We're here for _Chad_! He took a freaking bullet!" shouted Portlyn, surrounded by her cast. "I think his injuries are _much_ more serious than whatever little miss sunshine could possibly have."

"You self-righteous bi-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but could all of you sit down in the chairs in the _waiting_ area. And if you don't mind, please lower your voices," ordered a nurse, cutting Zora off.

"We need to know how are friends are doing, though," explained Grady.

"We'll update you as soon as we know anything new," replied the nurse, ushering the large group over to the chairs. "Now please wait here." And with that, she walked off. Zora plopped herself down, grumbling, as did Nico and Grady. Slowly the _Mackenzie Falls_ cast sat down, too.

A frantic cry rang through the air. "Where's my baby? Where's Sonny!"

"Ms. Munroe," started Nico, standing up and walking over to Connie. "Ms. Munroe...we don't know anything yet. Sonny...we don't know, they won't tell us anything. They just said to wait."

"Oh my god," murmured Connie, her hands flew to her face. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god."

"Can we do anything for you?" Nico offered.

"No...my daughter, and oh my god...I just saw her this morning, she was fine and happy and smiling and now she could possibly be...oh my god!" Connie cried. Nico sighed knowingly, guiding Connie over to the chairs.

He gently sat her down and offered her a tissue. "All we can do is hope, then."

---

Zora sat slumped in her chair. She had flipped through a few of the magazines earlier, but found them incredibly boring. Tawni had joined them earlier, telling them all about Chad. Apparently he needed surgery. She also gave them some insight into Sonny's situation, which sent Connie into a bout of wailing. That had led them to all murmur words of encouragement to her, trying their best to comfort her.

Zora hadn't taken part. It wasn't that she was a cold-hearted bitch, it was that she didn't really know _how_ to comfort. The whole, '_there-there, it's alright'_ thing never worked for her. Her squeaky voice always made it sound like she was being sarcastic, which wasn't really a good thing in this situation.

Frowning, she stood up.

"What are you doing Z?" asked Nico.

"Bathroom," she replied in a monotone. Walking off, she turned the corner and broke out into a run. The atmosphere was chilling, just like the air. She heard a few shouts to 'slow the hell down, where do you think you're going', but she ignored them and carried on. She was about to round another corner until she heard serious-sounding voices. Pausing, she crept closer, trying to hear better.

"Did you hear about the new trauma?"

"Yeah, two of them, right?"

"You got it. And both of them celebrities, can you believe it?"

"I'm shocked, really. I hear that the boy's parents haven't even come yet. It must be so hard to have such busy parents. He doesn't have any other family to come for him."

"Yeah, it must be difficult. But I hear he's going to pull through alright. The bullet wasn't fatal. Just in an arm muscle."

"Will he have function of his arm?"

"Probably, if the surgery goes well."

"What about the girl...um, Munroe or something?"

"Whoa, is she like, family of Marilyn Monroe?"

"Ha, no. I don't think so anyway. It's spelled with a 'u'."

"Oh, Munroe. Yeah, I hear it's pretty severe. Glass is actually embedded in her skin. And I heard from one of the scurrying interns that one got so deep as to pierce her lung. And then there was something about her not breathing for a bit. I don't know how much brain damage that will amount to."

"That poor girl. Do you think she'll make it?"

"My guess? I doubt it. I know I know, she's young and healthy, but injuries like _that_...well, it's all over her body. There isn't a limb that _doesn't _have a nice, sharp piece of glass in it. She's definitely scratched up. I don't doubt that there's a piece that they'll miss. Hard to get every little shard."

"That's so horrible...a death at such a young age. And a celebrity, no less!"

"Yeah. It'll be a _miracle_ if she makes it."

Zora didn't bother listening anymore. The conversation made her sick to her stomach. The feeling of death that consumed her made her want to throw up. Hurrying back the way she came, she found everyone the way she had left them.

She walked up to her friends and interrupted their conversation.

"What is it Zora?" asked Tawni.

"N-nothing," she said, sitting down. She turned to the crying Ms. Munroe. Trying her best, she swallowed and took a deep breath. "There-_there_, everything will be okay."

* * *

Please review.

--Blue Scrubs

P.S. I'm seriously considering killing off Sonny. But if you don't want to, tell me and I might reconsider. Thanks, everyone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sonny With A Chance or any of its characters.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews. A lot of you seem to want me _not_ to kill Sonny, right? Well, I've made up my mind. And you'll just have to read and review to find out what I decided upon, now won't you? :P

Chapter 11

By Blue Scrubs

_It was like she was treading water. Her limbs were working in unison to just keep her head above the surface. Her arms and legs quickly grew tired though, and she could feel herself slowing down. Her muscles were cramping and her legs started to feel like stone. She kept on thrashing against the murkiness, not really knowing what she was fighting against. And as she was struggling, memories were flooding through her. _

_Everything was rushing by her a in furious storm. Her first teddy bear. Potty training. Falling in the playground. First day of school. Making friends. Play dates. Moving to a new home. Easter Egg Hunts. The last birthday she had with her entire family. Her father's death. Good-bye's. Mourning. Rainy days. Moving on. Learning to smile again. Laughing with friends. Posting funny videos on the internet. Getting picked to go on _So Random! _Meeting her cast mates. _Chad_. Living the dream.  
_

_All these events lead up to where she was now. _

She had murdered somebody.

_She had pulled the trigger on an innocent person. She had watched__ while the bullet pierced through Pete's chest and had killed him. The blood that poured out of his wound and the look in his eyes as he fell backwards haunted her. It was her fault. All her fault._

_Guilt washed over her in a furious wave, pulling her down into the dark pool. As she was submerged in her own wrongdoing, she felt like someone was calling her name. _

"Sonny!"

_What an Angelic voice. She couldn't help but think of Chad. Could it be him?_ _Would he actually be calling for her? She wondered how he could possibly still care fore her. Even after the treacherous deed that she had performed.  
_

_She tried to inhale air, but got nothing. Nothing at all. Not even the water she thought she was in. Just a sad, throaty gasp. She tried again, and yet again the same result. She could hear the blood pounding in her ears and a throbbing sensation. _

_With the last of her strength, she kicked and thrashed one last time in a vain attempt to break through the surface. But she was too far down and she came no where near her desired goal. She tiredly closed her eyes and tried to forget. _Please, let me forget everything, _she thought desperately. _I don't deserve to live. I don't deserve anything. I killed Pete. And it's only fair that I d-

"Sonny!"

_Why is the Angel voice crying? _

"Sonny, please! I'm begging you!"

_I love that Angel voice.  
_

"Sonny, open your eyes. Please, for me!"

_I...I want to...I really want to...but I'm so far down in this murkiness and I can't breathe and I'm so tired and my legs and arms won't move and I don't want to fight anymore and I just keep sinking._

"Sonny, please. Please, I need you to do this."

_What a pretty voice. _

_But it's too far away._

_And I'm not struggling any more._

"Sonny!"

_Don't cry. Please don't...it's such a sad thing to hear crying.  
_

"S-Sonny..."

_So pretty... _

_She felt herself slipping further and further down. She was drifting down into the dark waters. She couldn't breathe. And she was becoming numb. This was it. She was tired. She had officially given up.  
_

"No! Sonny! Sonny! God no, oh my god. Wake up! Sonny!"

_Good-bye, Angel voice._

"Sonny!"

_...Who's Sonny?_

---

"Hey, how're you doing mister bullet-hole?" teased Portlyn as she entered Chad's hospital room. She was followed by the cast of both _Mackenzie Falls _and _So Random!_

Chad looked up, frowning. Bandages were wrapped around his injured arm and he was propped up by his pillows. A tray of untouched food was laying to the side. "I'm fine. I could do without this crappy gown and terrible hospital food, though."

"We brought you seasons 1-6 of _Mackenzie Falls_ for you to watch. We thought it would cheer you up," she offered, holding out the DVD's.

"I don't want to watch it."

"What do you mean you don't want to watch it? It has you in it! It has Mackenzie. All your favorite scenes. You know, Mackenzie falling in love with the beautiful Portlyn in season one, in season two Mackenzie's half-brother makes himself known, in season three-"

"I get it it! I was there. I know how it goes," he scowled.

"Chad, snap out of it," scolded Portlyn.

He growled in response and then turned his attention to the _So Random! _cast. "Is there any news about Sonny?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes...well..." replied Tawni, looking at her feet.

"Is she okay? Did she make it?"

Tawni didn't reply. She looked numbly to the side, trying her best to ignore the question. It was inevitable that he'd ask, and it was just as inevitable that he would find out the truth at some point.

Everyone looked knowingly at each other, as if they all knew something that Chad didn't.

She quickly drew a breath and sighed. She would be the bringer of bad news. "She-"

"Well you sure have a lot of visitors, don't you Mr. Cooper?" interrupted Dr. Davis, walking into the crowded room. Everyone turned to stare at him. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"Yes, I was finding out about Sonny! God dammit, someone tell me what's happening with her!"

"Mr. Cooper, try not to yell. It raises your blood pressure," said the doctor, taking Chad's chart and looking over it. "Hmm...your EKG _is_ a little high, which causes some concern. Otherwise, you look like you're doing well. The surgery was successful, so you should heal nicely. You'll have complete function of your arm, Mr. Cooper."

"I don't care about that! My god, someone tell me about Sonny!" shouted Chad angrily.

"Mr. Cooper, please-"

"No, please yourself. Shut up and tell me what happened to Sonny. You all know what happened, you're just not telling me. Come on, I can handle it! Tell me _everything_. The full, explicit truth."

"Okay, okay. The thing is, Mr. Cooper, she is out of surgery. But she's not doing well. She's in the ICU currently because there were some..._complications_ in the surgery. It didn't go as well as expected. She flat-lined twice and we were barely able to get her back the last time. You see, by the time she got to us, she had bled a significant amount both externally and _internally_. Various shards of glass were lodged throughout numerous parts of her body. Three, large pieces of glass managed to pierce her lung, her spleen, and...well, her heart. The good news is that we were able to remove the glass from her lung and spleen...but we had to leave the one in her heart. Don't worry, we secured it so-"

"Wait, what! Why the hell did you leave the glass in her heart? What's wrong with you!" yelled Chad, frustration mounting. "You idiot doctors! What do you think you're doing! She's going to die with that thing in her heart, I can't believe-"

"Mr. Cooper! The reason we left the glass in her heart is because her body was too weak in surgery. The times she flat-lined were when we removed those two other shards. Her body couldn't take it anymore. So we're letting her rest and gather as much strength as possible before we continue on."

"Well give her a hell of a lot of time, then!"

"That's the problem, Mr. Cooper. We want to give her enough time to heal, but if we wait too long, she'll die. If we take her back to surgery too quickly, then her body won't be able to handle it and she'll die _that_ way. It's a balancing act," explained Dr. Davis.

"A...a balancing act?" choked out Chad.

"That is correct."

The room was silent as they took in all the information they had been given. This was new. They hadn't heard the full explanation before. The news was overwhelming.

"Sonny...she's not out of the woods, right?" asked Zora.

"...Yes," replied the doctor solemnly. "She's no where near out of them."

* * *

Please review!

--Blue Scrubs

I was going to write so much more for this chapter which would have given you a lot more insight into what's going to happen in the future. A foreshadowing, shall we say? Heh. Sorry. I found a logical breaking point and I took it. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it!


	13. Chapter 13

Time really flies, doesn't it? Well. I am incredibly sorry for not updating this story; I have some good and bad news. Allow me to elaborate - Good news, if you can count it as such: I will be re-writing the chapters of this catastrophe. As I was reading it for old time's sake, I was disgusted by all the errors I made. So as I proof read my old writing, I hope to get inspired to write again. Here's the bad news: If I don't, I don't. And I will not be coming back.

I hope you've all been doing well, and I do hope you'll read what I have to write (and leave a review?).

-B.S.


End file.
